La musique de la Plante Piranha
by Gothypno
Summary: Peach décide de s'enfuir du château afin de briser la routine qui la fatigue depuis tant d'années (Hypnose)


Il faisait nuit, et Peach n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle savait très bien que ce soir, c'était le soir où Bowser allait arriver afin de la kidnapper. Elle en avait marre. Marre de cette même routine, encore et encore. Elle savait très bien, depuis le temps que Bowser n'était pas méchant, et elle avait développé une relation d'amitié franche avec lui. Bien sûr, elle et lui étaient les seuls à le savoir, car tout le reste du Royaume Champignon ne se doutait toujours de rien. Toujours est il que la Princesse était lasse de toujours connaître le même schéma encore, et encore : Le prétendu enlèvement par, puis le sauvetage par Mario. Puis rebelote...

Et si, pour une fois, elle ne changerait pas les choses ? Cette pensée revenait en boucle dans sa tête depuis plusieurs heures, et elle se décida enfin : Cette fois-ci, elle va s'enfuir du château. S'auto-kidnapper, en quelques sortes.  
Peach s'habilla, mit quelques affaires dans ses poches, puis récupéra son parapluie qui se trouvait par terre. Elle éteignit la lumière, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, se pencha à la fenêtre, et sauta en n'oubliant pas d'ouvrir son parapluie afin de ralentir sa chute et atterrir délicatement dans l'herbe aux abords du château. Discrètement,elle se faufila sans bruit, afin de ne pas se faire repérer par des gardes en ronde, jusqu'à entrer dans la forêt à côté. Elle y déposa son parapluie, afin 'être plus libre de ses mouvements, et commença son exploration.

La Princesse marchait entre les arbres, découvrant ce joli paysage qu'elle n'avait jamais pu voir auparavant, car n'ayant jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de se balader toute seule. Les arbres défilaient, et défilaient, et après plusieurs minutes, Peach s'arrêta un instant, de peur de ne plus pouvoir retrouver son chemin au moment où elle voudrait rentrer. Alors qu'elle en profitait pour se reposer un moment de cette marche, elle entendit au loin une petite musique, plutôt agréable à l'oreille, qui attira instantanément son attention. Plus elle l'entendait, plus elle était curieuse de savoir qui la jouait. Elle se dirigea alors vers l'endroit d'où venait la mélodie, et plus elle avançait, plus la musique se précisait. Une sorte de boîte à musique. Mais qui pourrait bien faire tourner une boîte à musique à une heure pareille ? Peach était complètement absorbée par la musique, et ne pouvait désormais plus penser à grand chose, à part à écouter la douce musique. Elle n'agissait même plus sur son corps, ses jambes avançant indépendamment de sa volonté. Après ce qui lui a semblé quelques minutes, mais qui auraient très bien pu être quelques heures, car elle ne faisait pas attention au temps qui passait, la Princesse arriva à la source de la mélodie.

Au milieu d'une petite prairie se trouvait une plante Piranha, endormie paisiblement, et jouant une douce mélopée. Lorsque Peach arriva près de celle-ci, la plante se réveilla et la musique s'interrompit brusquement, ce qui fit sortir Peach de son état rêveur.

"Où... Où suis-je ?" Dit-elle

La plante se mit à parler

"Oh, tu m'as réveillée... Merci beaucoup, je faisais un excellent rêve...  
-Je m'excuse, mais pour être honnête, je ne sais absolument pas comment je me suis retrouvée ici... Je me rappelle juste de marcher dans la forêt, et puis... Plus rien... Je vais partir tout de suite.  
-Non, non, reste... On est toutes les deux réveillées, autant finir la nuit ensemble, non ?"

Peach fut surprise de ces paroles, encore plus lorsqu'elle réalisa que sont interlocutrice était une plante piranha parlante."

Euh... Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais... Je dois être rentrée avant demain matin, moi..."

Peach essayait de trouver les mots pour ne pas être vexante"

"Si, si, tu va rester ici, de toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix"

En disant ça, un gaz de couleur violette sortit de la bouchede la plante en abondance, et frappa Peach de plein fouet, qui avant même qu'elle ne puisse réaliser la situation, en respira à plein nez. L'effet se fit ressentir aussitôt : La princesse commença à avoir la tête qui tourne, ses idées se faisaient moins claires et elle avait du mal à parler."

Que... Qu'avez-vous fait ?.."Bredouilla-t-elle, difficilement  
"Shhhh... Ne t'inquiète pas, approche..."dit la plante.

Peach, un peu perdue, ne put se résoudre à désobéir, et se rapprocha de son interlocutrice, sentant de moins en moins de force dans ses jambes qui ne pouvaient la faire tenir que difficilement. Elle continua à respirer le gaz, qui en accroissait les effets. Aussitôt arrivée aux côtés de la plante, elle tomba délicatement à terre, ne se tenant plus que grâce à son bras gauche, qui ne tint pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'étale de tout son long par terre, sentant sur sa joue la caresse délicate de l'herbe.

"Voilà... Parfait... Endors-toi... Succombe au sommeil..." La plante Piranha chuchotait ces mots à l'oreille de Peach afin de lui faire lâcher prise, tout en lui léchant délicatement la joue. La Princesse était désormais impuissante, et ne pouvait que se laisser faire, incapable de formuler la moindre pensée, à part celles qui lui étaient dictées par la plante. Lentement, elle sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes et se fermer, malgré elles. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle se sentait bien, et était heureuse. Elle pourrait rester là longtemps, très longtemps... Peut-être même pour toujours, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, elle a désormais une gardienne qui pourra la protéger de tous ceux qui voudraient lui faire du mal, alors elle peut désormais se concentrer sur son propre bien-être, et sur ces pensées, elle ferma les yeux, tombant dans un profond sommeil, désormais sous la protection d'une plante piranha, et ce pour toujours...

Le lendemain, des recherches furent lançées dans le but de retrouver la Princesse du Royaume Champignon. Même Bowser avait proposé son aide. Mais après des jours et des jours de recherche intensive, la seule chose qui fut retrouvée de Peach fut son parapluie, abandonné à l'entrée de la forêt brodant le château.


End file.
